Through the Looking Glass
by Laurel Vyne
Summary: Everything is the opposite you expected; Jacob and Bella are happy together, Bella remains human, and she doesn't speak to Edward unlesss Reneesme is involved...will there be a twist during her happy ending? Rated M for "love-making."
1. Chapter One: In the Beginning

Jacob Black was a dog.

Of course, so were the other wolves—Sam, Quil, Seth—but Jacob was the biggest and the baddest, and definitely the most attractive; the problem was that he knew it and used it all to his advantage.

I know what you're thinking, "Of course Jacob is a dog; wolves are a part of the canine species." Maybe so, but that isn't to what I am referring. Here, let me show you…

Setting: downtown Seattle, a rustic little place that hadn't been developed since the forties. The boys are sitting at a picnic table in the middle of the square…

"Bow WOW!" Seth exclaimed as a particularly curvy woman walked by their table. Quil and Seth raised their sunglasses to stare hungrily after her as she passed. Jacob snorted, "Been there, done that." The other boys groaned and Quil muttered, "That doesn't surprise me." Seth slumped into his chair and pouted dramatically. "Oh, suck it up, Seth that broad has got to be three times your age." The other boys laughed as Seth's russet cheeks flushed to a Carolina-clay color. "I'm only two years younger than you, Jake, and I'm seventeen." Jacob rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter how old you get, you're still the baby of the group." Sam punches Seth's arm, "Don't let it get to you, you're still a part of us." Seth seemed to shrug it off after that. Or maybe it was the busty woman that walked by that got his attention; either way, he was pacified.

Jacob wolf-whistled as she neared then and whispered, "There we go, some fresh meat!" The woman looked to be in her twenties. She had wavy dark-brown hair that reached to her waistline and plump, kissable lips. She had large, trendy sunglasses on and the way she _walked_ even had Jacob's mouth watering. She slowed down as she stopped at the table they were seated at. Quil raised his eyebrows and locked eyes with each of the other boys. They usually had to play fisherman, but this time they were the bait.

"Do I know you?" The beautiful lady asked. Her voice was like honey—rich and smooth and melodic, but not overly-feminine. This was a woman who was comfortable with whom she really was. "I don't know baby, would you like to?" Seth said. Sam, who sat beside him, gave him a pat on the back. "No, I really think I do know you." She lifted her sunglasses to place them on top of her head. She smiled knowingly, "Well, I thought I recognized you. I guess I'll be on my way." She returned her sunglasses and turned on her heel. "BELLA!" Jacob exclaimed. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, spinning her in circles. She clung to him, and kept her arms around his waist when he finally set her down. "How are you guys?" She asked. They all murmured 'Fine's" and, "Okay's" as Jacob went into a detailed story of how much he missed her.

"Oh, Bella, you don't know how much I missed you! I thought about you every day, I wanted to write but no one knew your address! I hoped you'd come back Bella; I didn't think you would, but I hoped. And now you're here! Now life can go back to normal and…." He cut off when he saw the pained look on Bella's face. "What's the matter?" She put a hand on his face. "Jake, I'm only visiting. I'm going back with Edward as soon as Charlie's wedding is over. Jacob slapped himself on the forehead—he still hadn't rented a tux. "I'm sorry, Bella, I just got really excited. That's all." She smiled in an understanding way. His insides cringed—she was still with the leech. That reminded him, "Bella, do you wanna go somewhere more private? I wanted to talk to you." She stepped closer to him held his hand, "I'm staying human, Jacob." His mind disconnected from his body. He crushed her to his chest and tangled a hand into his curls. He hadn't realized tears were falling until he noticed a wet patch on the crown of her head. She began to struggle against him and he realized she probably couldn't breathe.

When he pulled her away, she smiled up at him, "I thought you'd like that." He suddenly had the urge to kiss her. He let go of her hand and took a step back. His heart burned when he saw how that displeased her. "Well, Jacob, I've got to get going. I'll see you at the wedding…? Her statement led into a question, and he shrugged. "Well, here's my number—text me, alright?" She handed him a card with a ten-digit number written on it. She smiled in farewell, and turned to head towards the florist. Jacob watched her walk out of sight, than he sighed and grumpily slumped into the bench. He looked up at three curious faces staring at him. "What?" He tried to sound aggressive, but it came out like a timid little boy.

They all shrugged and started a small-talk conversation until it started to rain. "Hey Jake, race ya home!" Seth challenged. He leaped into an abandoned building and was shuddering before he got through the broken glass. The rest of the boys followed, phasing in mid-air, while Jacob walked him on human-foot. He didn't want them to know what he was thinking.

Jacob padded home; bare footed, shirtless, and in the rain. He was not in the best of moods when he finally got under tree cover and shook out his hair. He kept replaying his reunion with Bella over and over in his head. He tried to get her out of his head. She was married, and from the rumors around the reservation she had a kid too. That was hard to believe; from the stories, half-breeds normally killed the mothers. He did mentally thank Carlisle for making the delivery go as well as a normal one. He sighed, then flinched as an image of Bella and Edward making love tried to sneak into his eyes. He could hear a wolf running toward him and sighed again—this was one of those times when he least liked Seth. When Seth reached him, he butted his nose against Jacob's shoulder and whined. Jacob patted Seth's in return, then looked him in the eye. "Seth, go home; I just have some thinking to do. I didn't want an audience. I'm sure you can understand that."

Seth shrugged and then decided to phase so he could talk to Jacob. "Jake," He started when he was on two legs again, "what's happened? You were a ball of fire this afternoon and then after…when… oh." Jacob nodded grimly while Seth pulled on his shorts. "Yep, so now could you please give me some room to think?" He didn't like being rude to Seth, he was just a kid. Especially when his lower lip would jut out just a little—like it was doing now—it poked Jacob's soft side. "Please?" He tried with a nicer tone. Seth nodded once; slipped off his shorts he had just buttoned, and tied them around his leg. He jumped into the trees to phase, then was out of sight. Jake thought back to all the girls he had slept with in the last few weeks. Rosie, a red-headed, freckle-faced, brown-eyed freshman in college…who's eyes reminded him of Bella's. He counted on his fingers: Jane, who had Bella's birthmark on her left forearm; Denise, who had the same hair; Laura, who had the same attitude and lips; Kelly, who had the same clothing style….

He slumped onto a fallen tree and held his face in his hands. Even when he tried to escape her, she was in every one of his hiding places. His cell phone buzzed, making him jump. He had never wanted a cell phone, but of course, Billy had made him get one ever since that last fight where the pack had had to side with some good bloodsuckers to fight off some bad ones and Billy was worried sick. The standoff had been all over the fact that Edward hadn't turned Bella into one of them. He answered his phone. "Hello?" No one answered. He looked at the screen to make sure he was connected, and the screen read '1 new Text Message.' Feeling stupid, he hit 'read' and he read the text from Sam.

**Take your time. Sorry bout Seth.**

He turned off his phone and when he slipped it back into his pocket, he cut his finger. "Ow, mother…." He pulled out the cruel object and it was a yellow sticky note. His heart lurched—it was Bella's number. He debated on whether to text her or not. He decided against it, that he'd do it later when he wasn't trying to get over her. He stuck it back in his pocket and looked at the finger he had cut. It was completely healed now. He stood up and continued his trek back home.

"I smell vamp." Seth said, sticking his nose in the air. I inhaled deeply through my nose, and then choked. "It's 'Blondie-the-Bitch and Macho-Man.'" I announced. Everyone groaned—those were our least favorite Cullens. I hoped desperately that the sound of a human heart or the scent of blood would have been with them, but it wasn't. The card in his pocket suddenly weighed a ton. He glanced at the card, quickly memorizing the ten digit number, and programmed it into his phone, making it seem as though he were texting someone. Then, he did;

**Bells, it's Jake. Here's my number. Text back whenever 3**

He pocketed his phone and he instantly regretted the innocent less-than-three he put on the end of his message. He hadn't had much time to panic over it before his phone rang with the tone, 'She-Wolf' by Shakira. He flipped it open just as all the boys' eyes flashed to him. "What? Shakira's hot."

**Hey Jake! I'll program your number as soon as this sends. Text you later, k? Love3**

He felt an insane pang in his chest; 'text you later, k?' had a whole other story behind it. Was something wrong? Was she just not in the mood to talk to him? Or worse…were her and Edward getting nasty? He groaned and shook his head. "Hey, man what's wrong?" Quil asked, going to sling an arm around his shoulder. Jacob said nothing, and walked towards the woods. It was dark here. Solitary; it was confined and peaceful and everything he needed a lot more than he used to lately. He walked by a torn bush. _It was here that Celia gave me her virginity, and then I left her the day after._ He thought. He regretted it a little, but Celia was long gone back east somewhere; some hick-town in North Carolina. He shuffled his feet towards a red oak tree. He dug his hands in his pockets. _It was here that I nailed the hottest girl on the reservation…and I still don't know her name._ What kind of person was he? He thought back to all his past girlfriends and flings; Celia, Jenny, Darla, Fay, Alice, Donna, Jackie, Crystal, Liz, Isabel. Those were only the ones off the top of his head. Not to mention the ones he hadn't been exactly introduced to before they jumped in the sack. He sighed morosely and sat on a log. _No wonder Bella wanted Edward so badly…who in the world would choose me?_

As if she had heard him, she texted him back.

**I'm available now. I was helping to plan Nessie's birthday party but we're done. **

Then:

**It's amazing what can be done with a vamp that can see the future and should go into wedding planning and one that can read minds and knows exactly what she likes.**

Jacob snorted; Bella loved to personify monsters. He leaned his head against a tree branch and closed his eyes. He hadn't realized how sleepy he was until his eyelids were suddenly too heavy to control.

"_Bella!" Jacob screamed into the darkness. It was _too_ dark. He couldn't even see a foot in front of him, and with his sense of sight, that was something. He began to sprint; he heard her call for him again. "Jacob?" She was getting weaker. She was in pain and he knew it. He finally found her, hunched in a corner of darkness. Her despair was obvious; her forehead was pale and shiny and her bangs stuck to it. Her cheeks were flushed. "Oh, Jacob, you came." She whispered. He was confused. Of course he had come, she needed him. The setting changed; he was in a bright green meadow. There were all kinds of different colored wildflowers surrounding him. Some were colors that he had never seen before. Bella was standing about twenty feet away from him wearing a long, white gown that flowed at the ends and a crown of blue roses on her head; God did the blue make her hair and eyes look gorgeous. She looked healthier now, definitely not afraid. She reached a soft, feminine hand towards him. "Jacob Michael Black." She whispered. Whispering here was not from weakness, it was from mood. He took a step forward, and at the same time she took a step back. She gave a sultry, teasing smile and she turned around, beckoning for him to follow. He took another step forward and he found himself falling...falling…falling…._

"Jake? Dude you're snoring like a chainsaw. Wake up." Jacob opened his eyes and saw Sam staring at him with an amused expression. Jacob gave him a sharp look. "I was sleeping, man. I'm exhausted." Sam shrugged and walked away. "Maybe if you didn't spend all your time thinking about Bella, you'd have more energy. She's killing you, man. She's with a leech. Get over it." Jacob began to shudder. A snarl threatened to rip from his throat and he fought the images of tearing Sam's throat out with a long russet-furred muzzle. He knew Sam was right, though; Bella was not going to leave Edward. She loved him, and because he loved her enough that she wanted her happy, he accepted it painfully.

That night, Jacob lay soundly in his bead. The wolves had talked him into taking a night off, and thankfully, he accepted. As soon as his eyes were shut he saw Bella;

"_Jacob? Jacob, hurry!" Jacob could hear her, but he couldn't see her. He was in the meadow again but this time it was different; it was brown and black. Grey ashes fluttered around the charred flower stems. The trees surrounding him were on fire. Instinctively, he snarled; there was trouble…and it was hurting Bella. He ran forward—the only direction he could think to run—and he saw her. This time she had a bruise on her left cheek and a cut on her bottom lip. "Bella!" Jacob heard the smooth, sweet voice of Edward. Instead of finding sanctuary in the sound, Bella cringed. "Help me, Jake. He's hurting me." Just then, Edward emerged from the ring of fire with a cruel smile on his lips…_

When Jacob woke up, he snarled menacingly. In his sleep, he phased into the giant red-brown wolf that had been fighting to get to Sam earlier—but this time, he wanted a different throat between his jaws. He leaped out of his window and ran full-fledge towards the Cullen's. He didn't have much time. He hoped that that was where Bella was staying while in town; having to smell her out would just take more time. He kept to the trees and he raced harder as the big house came into view. He thought _Edward. Come out here NOW._ It sounded more like a growl. Even in thought, he was pissed. Edward walked out of the door and Jacob could tell Edward still had a hold on his mind so he played his dream for him. Edward flinched when Jacob had ended the dream and snarled. Suddenly he heard _what the… Jacob why didn't you tell us?_ It was Sam. Jacob ignored him. He was pissed he had an audience. "Jacob. Nothing like that is going on…" Jacob barked and yelled _BULL_ with all the anger he could muster.

Edward's face dropped and his expression became sullen. "Jacob, I know you think that just because you're a Native American that your dreams are real but I would never hurt Bella. You know that." Jacob had already started growling before he finished. _Edward just tell me the truth RIGHT NOW; have you EVER caused Bella ANY physical harm?!_ When Edward frowned and turned his head, Jacob snapped his teeth. _You son of a Devil I am going to rip you to shreds. I'll burn you until you are sent to the fires of Hell, I will. I'll dismember EVERY SINGLE part of your body until you won't even resemble a human anymore…_ "Jacob?" His mood changed. He stood up straight, realizing he had been in a pouncing position, and fluffed out his fur so it hadn't looked like it was bristling.

Bella walked out of the door behind Edward, wearing a short, lavender night gown and had her hair down and sweeping her waist. She looked beautiful. Her skin had the creamy rose shade and her clear brown doe eyes were cleaned of all makeup she had worn earlier. She was pure beauty. He smiled and she laughed; she always laughed at his goofy wolfy grin. For her enjoyment, he lolled his tongue out the side of his mouth. She ran down the steps and hugged him around the neck. Jacob murred. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in this form in so long! I've missed it. You always made me feel so protected." She glanced at Edward when she said that last part and Jacob bristled. _What have you done to her?_ He demanded of Edward, looking over at him. Edward's eyes looked like a grave and he beckoned Jacob to come inside. _Come on, guys, we have to protect him. Quil, Embry, you two run the perimeter. I'll stay in the woods at the border. Jacob you tell us if anything happens._ It was Sam trying to be a leader to his pack. Jacob's pack had formed an alliance with Sam. Jacob was the Alpha and Sam was his second. Leah had been upset at the demotion, but she had imprinted and left the pack months ago; she couldn't be happier.

Jacob followed Edward and Bella into the house. The smell burned his sinuses, but he kept a poker face. "Honey, why don't you stay here and I'm going to go talk to Jacob." Edward nodded and looked into Jacob's eyes. He caught her gaze and held it, then turned away to follow Edward into the dining room. "Jacob, I can't help what I am. I have tried leaving her before and it almost killed her; when I touch her with even the lightest bit of enthusiasm she bruises. I want to stop but she won't let me. She tells me it's a small sacrifice to be with me." Edward's eyes went dark and hateful; "But ever since she saw you in downtown Seattle, she hasn't stopped smiling. She talks about you non-stop and she doesn't touch me anymore. It has been over twenty four hours…"

Edward stopped. Good man, Jacob thought, he knew I was about to get pretty upset. Jacob knew the stress Edward must be under. He felt sorry for him but still even sorrier for Bella and her bruises. Jacob nodded and trotted out of the room. This conversation was over, and he had another one to have. Jacob stood on his hind legs and checked the third shelf of the bookcase…ah there they were. A pair of pants the Cullen's had left up here since the big Volturi vs. Forks war. He grabbed them with his teeth and trotted behind the couch where Bella was sitting. "Oh, Jacob I…oh!" Bella had turned her head right when Jacob had phased. He sat there, looking at her and the steady blush that crept across her face. Her eyes traveled down his body and stopped at his knees, then back up again stopping below his waist. Jacob's face was hot, but when he saw her lick her lips a different part of him raised its temperature as well….

"Jacob, put your pants on." Jacob had been so distracted he hadn't even heard Edward come in. He was so absorbed in his fantasies…Edward must have heard them. He looked pretty pissed. He slipped on his pants and Bella had already turned back around. His cheeks burned hotter—they must be at two hundred degrees—and he sat down in the floor against the front of the couch. He didn't feel sorry for himself or Edward, but he sure felt sorry for Bella. If she was being abused, this would just give Edward one more reason… "Jacob, we talked about this." Edward told him, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what else to say." Bella looked between Edward and Jacob, quietly. Jacob craned his neck to catch Bella's eye when he saw something. One part of her face was a shade lighter than the rest of it; no human would have seen it but he sure did. He turned his torso to stroke her face. "Isabella," He purred, trying to seduce her into letting him touch her. Edward growled but didn't say anything. Jacob lightly pressed against her cheekbone and Bella winced.

Jacob moved her hair away from her face and ran his thumb across her face—makeup. There was makeup on his Bella and under it was…

A bruise; a fresh, purple bruise the shape of a paint brush stroke, the shape of a rose petal, the shape of the imprint of a thumb…

Edward crouched into a fighting stance the same moment Jacob snarled and spun around to face him. "WHAT did you do to her, Leech? Are there other bruises; if so, where? On her back, her throat, or her chest; or are they places I'm not ever allowed to see? You are going to _kill_ her and all you can think about is your needs!" Jacob's chest was heaving and his body was trying to change shape without his permission. He tried to fight it off but he as too angry; a growl ripped through his throat as his ears shot up into a point and grew fur, his spine grew out and formed into a bushy russet tail, and his teeth curved into delicate points made for ripping flesh. He was astounded and furious all at the same time; none of the wolves had ever been able to master this form before. It was the form of the Neko, the first shape shifter to walk the earth. Edward seemed just as shocked as he was. He glanced over at Bella and she looked…terrified. She was curling into the corner of the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees; her breath coming in short gasps and she looked as of she might faint.

Jacob reached out to her, "Bella…" but it wasn't his voice; it was a double-tone of his voice and the deep, growly voice that cartoon writers give to the big, bad wolf. Bella shuddered and her face flushed. Jacob did the only think he could do—he ran. He ran out the door, through the woods, and across the beach—faster than a human, slower than a wolf. Tears streamed down his face as he rounded the corner of his house and leapt through the window. Sam's voice filled his head. _Jacob. Oh my God, Jacob; listen to me. It's not all bad. Think of what this _means. _You are directly descended from Neko! His blood runs through your veins and his spirit intermixes with—_

_Shut up, I don't care. Did you see her face?_

_Jacob. Listen to me—_

_NO. I don't want this anymore. I am a monster._

_JACOB SHUT UP!_

_You can't tell me to shut up…_

_I just did. Look, you are a direct descendant of Neko, MEANING you can touch any animal, any human, any insect, and ANYTHING and phase into it._

That shut Jacob up. His mind filled with images of becoming a hawk, a deer, a bear, and yet Bella's frightened expression haunted each fantasy. Jacob relaxed into phasing back into human form so he could keep his thoughts to himself.

He thought of Neko; the first shape-shifter, and the first pale-face to set foot on the reservation. It had been back in the BC ages. A Roman Goddess had come to the La Push back—back when the entire country had been their home—and fell in love with a Queluete boy. Later he had seen her in her half-and-half form, at the time she was half lion, and he killed her claiming she was a demon. Later, their legends described her as the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen, and had a great blessing—to turn into any animal she wanted at will. He never once even dreamed she would be his great-great-great-great however many greats grandmother. His digital clock glowed 12:04 and he lay his arm over his eyes emotionally exhausted, yet unable to sleep.

Jacob walked along La Push beach, kicking a piece of drift wood with his hands in his pockets, when he heard bare feel come up behind him. He turned and there was Bella, in a short sundress and a small shawl a\wrapped around her shoulders. "Jacob, I came to talk to you." She said. He stood awkwardly looking at her; at first her eyes remained in his, but then the slowly slid down his bare-chest, his denim cut-offs, then down to his bare feet. She licked her lips and took a step toward him; eyes on the ground then stood less than a foot from him.

"Jacob, I have something to tell you." She said. She decided then to look up into his eyes. She thought a second then said, "Maybe we should sit down." He froze; she was going to give him bad news. "I think whatever you have to say can be said standing, Bella." His voice came out cold and angry; he didn't mean for it to, but he was terrified of what she had to say. "Okay, fine. I love you. You know that, right?" Jacob nodded, he did know that and he wondered where this was going. "Well I came here to say…to tell you…." She inhaled a shuddering breath and looked right into his eyes. "I came here to tell you that I broke it off with Edward." Jacob just stared at her. This was a prank. It had to be; Bella and Edward were like Johnny and June—plus the bruises of course. "Jacob I couldn't stand it. When I left Forks a few years ago you were on my mind all day every day. I couldn't eat or sleep for the first few weeks. When I told Edward he said that maybe I was lonely and he and I should make love more often," Jacob flinched but she continued, "I agreed, hoping maybe that was it. When we went that one step farther, love started to hurt. He would lose control sometimes. He even broke my arm once…." Jacob clenched his teeth as she let her sentence hang in the air. "I came here to tell you I want to move back to Forks, and I want to move here for you."

Jacob couldn't understand it. "But last night…you were terrified…." Bella shook her head, "I was only terrified because I was afraid it was going to turn into a brawl. You are both good fighters, and you looked even scarier in that half form. I wasn't scared of you; I was scared you were gong to get hurt. You were so…cute…in that form that you didn't look like a fighter at all." She winced when she said 'cute,' and that made the statement that much more innocent. He tentatively reached an arm towards her and she took the step forward that separated him. She curled into his arms and he felt a wet spot against his chest. He heard her quiet sobbing, and held her until she was all out of tears to cry.

Later that nigh, Jacob lay awake—for the second night in a row—thinking about Bella. She was in the living room on the couch. He had insisted she take the bed, but she stubbornly refused. He heard his door creak open; "Jacob…I'm cold." He looked up at her wearing one of his tee shirts which came down to her knees. He groaned and said "Honey, I don't think we have any more blankets. There's really no need around here...you know..." She frowned and it burned in his chest. "I was thinking more of a space heater…" Her tone of voice had a shy edge to it that made Jacob's heart flutter. She couldn't be serious…

He opened his arms in invitation, and she slowly padded her way to the bed and curled in beside him. She grunted and moaned while she got comfortable and it made Jacob's pants tight. He knew they were innocent and she wasn't in that kind of mood, but still… When she wrapped a leg around his waist he froze, afraid to make a move that might scare her away. She seemed to be trying to hint at something, for she kept 'accidentally' nudging him with her thigh. He wrapped an arm securely around her and she leaned in to lightly kiss his neck. It was a sweet, butterfly kiss, but it set his nerve endings on fire.

Bella surprised him by getting on top of him to straddle his hips. He stared at her in shock, trying to read the emotion on her face in nothing but the moon shine that glanced off of her creamy cheek. She pulled off her tee shirt—which had nothing underneath—and began kissing him all over his throat and chest. He unfroze and put his hands on her waist while nudging his hips to hers ever so softly. Her answering whimper was so sweet he could hardly believe she wasn't a virgin. He caressed the sides of her body slowly and she reached down to untie the waistband of his cut-off sweats. He rolled on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. She rolled her body in a smooth erotic motion that almost made Jacob howl. She managed to push his sweats down with her feel and she arched her hips up toward him, in a silent plea for his entrance.

Slowly, but adoringly, he slid into her folds and almost exploded in his bliss. He felt Bella all around him and it was every dream come true. He let go of her arms so she could grab onto his shoulders for leverage. "Oh…oh Jacob…." She sighed. She writhed beneath him and clawed at his shoulders. He shuddered briefly as a ripple of pleasure washed through him; his climax was nearing and he felt her tense up around him. She wrapped her thighs around his waist and he was able to plunge even deeper into her body. He touched something with an odd texture inside her and before it could alarm him enough to ask what it was she screamed and shivered violently. "Bella!" Jacob exclaimed, pulling out, "Are you alright?" She nodded, trying to catch her breath. "I don't know what that was, Jacob, but do it again."

He got back into position and plunged inside her again trying to find that sweet spot. He found it after a moment of entering and exiting and her body clamped tightly against his—her arms wound around his neck, her legs tightened their hold, and her sex constricted around his. He pushed deeper into her and she screamed loudly as her juices came pouring out of her; her body arched up and her mouth turned upwards into a plump-lipped smile as she called "_Jacob"_ loudly into the night. That image would stay in his dreams forever. He came not long after and as they both caught their breath she lay against his side tracing random patterns across the skin of his chest. Jacob sighed contentedly and closed his eyes; this was purely a dream come true.

_Jacob lay in a field; it was his dream field but this time it was severely charred—the grass was black, the flowers were pure ash and fire surrounded him. He felt the heat seep into his pores and he couldn't imagine what kind of fire would make him feel like he was burning to death while ten feet from the flame. There was a sickly-sweet smell in the air. It burned his nose worse than the flames did and it stung his eyes so bad he barely was able to see the glowing-pale figure approaching him from the fire. "So, Jacob, had enough yet?" It was Edward; wearing nothing but jeans. That wasn't what caught his attention though; Edward had, in his arms, a body. It was a slender feminine figure. The tail of her snow-white gown fluttered in the fire's breeze. The bottom was charred and torn. Her cheeks had no red flush…her neck had no pulse… Jacob roared and jumped to his feet. His ears grew upward and his spine extended; he shuddered into a wolf-form and bristled his fur. He bared his teeth in a dangerous grimace. Suddenly, Bella awoke. Her eyes were blood-red and when she smiled at him her fangs extended……_

Jacob woke up, gasping. He felt around the bed and noticed Bella wasn't there; he panicked. He leapt out of bed and sprinted into the kitchen, and there she was; human, alive, and very beautiful, frying eggs on the stove. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I didn't want to wake you up…." Her apology was muffled when he mashed his lips to hers. He trailed his mouth down across her jaw and down to her collar bone, "Oh Bella, oh, Bella, Bella, Bella…." She chuckled shakily and her hand came up to tangle into his hair. "Jacob," she breathed, "what is the matter?" He shook his head. He didn't want to give her any ideas. He noticed her chest began to rise and fall along with her deep breathing and he cupped one of her breasts and planted kisses along the top through her tee shirt. She arched her back and moaned quietly, making Jacob get dizzy. "Ow, fuck, SHIT!" she screamed, stepping forward so suddenly she almost tripped Jacob. He turned to look behind her and the frying pan had slid off the burner, leaving it un-covered. Bella clutched her hand and looked down at it with tears in her glowing brown eyes, it hurt Jacob's throat just to look at it.

Jacob treated her wound, and then finished making breakfast. He made a dozen eggs for himself, and two for Bella. Knowing she wouldn't eat any more than that. When he carried the plate out to the living room to hand to her he caught her crying. "Isabella, what's wrong?!" He exclaimed, setting the food down and walking to her. "Do you need ice or Neosporin or Tylenol?" He turned so he could go retrieve these items from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. "No, no, Jacob, thank you. It's just…I really hurt everyone back there." He stopped and with his back still to her he asked, coldly, "You can always go back." When she didn't respond he turned. She was staring at him with a fixed expression; like a poker face. She inhaled shakily and let the air out slow. "Jacob…." That was all he needed from her. He tried not to let his body shudder and he faced her squarely, looking down at her from the shadow of his forehead. "Go." Without meeting her eyes, he said, "oh, and Bells; if you leave…don't come back here."

Jacob slammed his bedroom door shut as he bounded in there. His mind was reeling over the dream he had had last night. He curled up in his bed and tried to muffle his sobs into his pillow. He didn't notice the door open. Bella lay beside him and stroked his arm, his side, his face, anything she could touch. Her cool skin felt soothing to Jacob, and he didn't even have the strength to tell her to get out. He turned his head with silent tears falling down his cheeks. "What?" He demanded. Only, it sounded more like a plea. Bella crawled over him to get in front of him. When she opened her mouth to speak, her cool-sweet breath intoxicated his senses. "Jacob I'm not going anywhere. I hurt you, I know that, it seems I hurt everyone…but I'm not leaving you." She grabbed his arm and put it around her. She gazed up into his eyes and all he could do was stare back. He couldn't think, he could barely breathe, and all he was aware of was her eyes and her body pressed up against his. He soon discovered, as he ran his hand along her thigh that she was completely naked underneath shirt again, but he wasn't in the mood. "Bella, I have to talk to you about something." He told her about all his dreams. He told her in every detail he could remember, and he even told her about Neko; when he was done she touched his face, "I think you just have dreams about things you're worried about. I don't think they're precognitive." Jacob argued, "The dream where you loved me came true, the dream you were hurt came true, and the dream where you went back to him…well I _thought_ that was coming true a few minutes ago…what other explanation is there?" Bella thought a moment, "Jacob, was Neko psychic?" This stopped him short. "I—I think so…yeah." Bella smiled as if she answered all her problems. "All right then. We're done here." She leaped out of bed and—Jacob swears it was purposely—bent over right in front of his face to pick up her jeans. He smiled to himself and thought, _"What a wonderful life."_

**So, this is the end of Chapter One. I know it's long, but do you like the story? I promise Edward isn't out of the picture just yet; he and Bella still have some unfinished business. She IS a mother, you know ;)**

**I'm sure you've noticed things seem just too good to be true; Jacob has a new, super-cool power, Bella has left Edward to lead a happy life with Jacob, and they are happy together as we all knew they would be…but when does it all come crashing down?**

**Stay tuned for Chapter Two; The Young and the Merciless**


	2. Chapter Two: The Memory

**~BPOV~**

"_Kiss me, Jake." I whispered in a small voice, I didn't want to believe that what he was saying was true. Edward had left to give us a private moment, but I knew he had left also because he knew what I would want from Jacob, and he didn't want to have to witness that. Jacob teetered on his heels for a second then closed the space between us in two full steps. When his mouth covered mine my entire body warmed. The arctic cold of the mountain air could no longer touch me when he wrapped his arms around my waist and dipped me slightly to get better leverage of my mouth. I moaned silently between his lips and the kiss deepened. I finally realized…I needed Jacob. He was my sun, my air, my heart; I couldn't live without him. Ever; what was I thinking, leaving Forks when there would be a rain cloud over my head until I was in his arms again? My body curled around his like a boa constrictor and he held me tighter. Every line of his muscled body was pressed firmly against mine. The sensation of Jacob surrounded me; there was nothing that wasn't Jacob that I could see, hear, touch, taste, or hear. With my eyes closed, the bright early-morning sun shone through my eyelids and made my vision red—the color of Jacob's flawless skin. As my hands wove into his hair I realized Jacob was mine, and I was his. We weren't best friends… we were soul mates. Suddenly we were falling…falling…falling onto the sleeping back. I felt the loud "thunk" before I heard it. I pulled away for a breath and he continued his line of kisses down my mouth and chin to across my throat and over my chest. His mouth was so warm, but it wasn't his temperature that set my skin on fire. A breeze blew through the tent, and I shuddered, pushing him away as I heard Edward approaching. "Get off her, Mongrel." He growled. Jacob simply smiled and lifted off of me, he winked twice—once at me, and once at Edward—and bounded off to the fight._

"_What was that all about?!" Edward exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, 'I knew you would kiss, but I sure as Hell didn't…Bella, dearest, no!" I had begun to cry. Hot, wet tears made their trail down my cheeks and dripped onto the frozen ground. When I dipped my head, they started to drip down the bridge of my nose and gather on the tip. "Isabella, please don't cry." He wrapped me in his arms but I pushed him away. He was too cold, and I began to cry harder knowing that up until ten minutes ago I would have let him hold me despite his body temperature. He backed away a few steps, guessing that it was his below-freezing body temperature that I disliked so much. I wanted to tell him; I wanted to set him down, hold his hand, and tell him I was in love with Jacob. What I did, however, was sit in his lap with a thick sleeping bag wrapped around me, and kissed him till I was dizzy…._

_It took much longer than it used to._


End file.
